The present invention relates generally to improvements in storing and dispensing articles and it relates more particularly to an improved row divider shelf module for facilitating the shelving and dispensing of such articles as cigarette packs.
In the storing and the manual dispensing of individual packs of cigarettes it is a common practice to stack the cigarette packs in side-by-side vertical channels against a rear wall. Such an arrangement while simple possesses numerous drawbacks and disadvantages. By reason of the large number of brands of cigarettes available and requested, in order to accommodate these different brands it is often necessary to horizontally subdivide each of the channels so that more than one brand is available in each channel. However such subdivided channel structures are generally awkward of little adaptability and versatility, often expensive and inconvenient and difficult to install, frequently difficult to properly and expeditiously use and otherwise leave much to be desired.